1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reduction in visual acuity to prevent, for example, perception and/or targeting of platforms.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft flying low or landing in hostile or uncontrolled territory can be targeted by ground-based small arms fire. These weapons, such as machine guns and hand-held rocket launchers, rely on “point-and-shoot” targeting. The shooter sees the target, aims the weapon by aligning his or her eye with an expected trajectory of the projectile, and fires. Thus, the shooter must be able to see the target in order to aim accurately. Further, small arms are generally only accurate at close ranges, such as up to about one kilometer. Therefore, the shooter must be relatively close to the target in order to have a reasonable chance of hitting it.
Laser-based visual interrupters have been developed to temporarily blind individuals on the ground so that they cannot accurately discern the position of aircraft. These laser-based systems, however, emit narrow beams that are generally directed at individuals without the benefit of a stabilized pointing system.